Rising Sun
by foreverbeginsnow
Summary: Picking up in the last few minutes of breaking dawn and continuing on with Renesmee and Jacob and the 'Perfect piece of forever' our favorite characters live in. Rated M for future material. Yes in Future. I own no characters or the first two chapters. All credit for those goes to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. please review yes if you would like me to continue on this.
1. After the confrontation

(Edwards POV)

I heard Jacobs approaching footsteps on the damp ground. The snow was melting into the chilled, wet ground. The Volturi had cowardly retreated after being exposed and Aro seeing continuing on his original path would result in his own destruction. Everyone was saying goodbye and thank you to our friends who had come to witness that my daughter, Renesmee, was not an immortal child.

"So she's going to be around for a long time then?" I turned to face Jacob, my daughters imprint, then turned back around to face where Renesmee was with my sister Rosalie and my brother Emmett saying goodbye to the Amazon's.

"Yes. You know Jacob, I'm glad she has you," I replied and meant every word of it.

"So should I start calling you dad now?" I couldn't help myself from allowing a small chuckle to escape my lips.

"No." I replied warmly as Renesmee walked up to us. She gave me a hug and nuzzled her sweet little face into my chest. My newborn mate, Bella now waked up to us and pressed Renesmees hand to her cheek. Through Renesmee's thoughts I saw what she was showing her mother. It was of all of us; Bella, Renesmee, Jacob and me together with the question of whether or not we could stay that way.

"Yeah, we all get to stay together now," Bella replied to our daughters unspoken question and then pulling her into a hug. My sister, Alice soon looked over at me and then I saw it. I saw Renesmee resting her head on Jacobs shoulder, with them in La Push, on First Beach. It was 6 and 1/2 years from now, and they were watching the sunset. Bella and me walked up. Renesmee hugged us both. The vision then reached it end, I looked over at my grinning sister, and returned a light hearted smile back. Then my wife and me took each others hand and left for our meadow.


	2. Forever

(Bella's POV)

As my husband and I sat in our meadow I decided it was time to show him. Kate and me had practiced for a while and now was the perfect time.

"I have something to show you."

"What," he asked curiously. I stared into his eyes and pictured my shield leaving me. I smiled slightly and showed him everything. Even though they were weak, faded, human memories.

(Memories)

The first time I saw him, when he walked in the doors of Forks High School Cafeteria. when he introduced himself to me. "I'm Edward Cullen." When we laid side by side in our meadow for the first time. Our first kiss, careful, guarded and passionate. When he pressed his soft, cold lips to my neck at the prom, while dancing under the gazebo. When he left me. Me in my zombie like state, with the visions and memories of him flooding my head while I sat looking straight ahead. When I was drowning and I saw him next to me. When I raced through Volturia to save him. When I reached him and pushed him out of the sunlight. When we agreed to our twisted compromise. Him smiling that smile that I loved so much, waiting for me to marry him, at the end of the aisle. Our first kiss as husband and wife, as though it was just him and me. Me walking out to meet him in the water, and the first time we ever tried, so tender and careful. My first night as my new, immortal, vampire self.

(End of memories.)

I stared at him as he took in what had just happened.

"How did you do that," he asked dazed and amazed.

"I've been practicing. Now you know, no body's every loved anyone as much as I love you."

"There's one exception." I nodded in agreement knowing he meant how he felt about me. Then I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. Then we pulled apart.

"Can you show me again?"

"We've got a lot of time," I laughed while answering.

"Forever."

"Forever," I agreed then closed the gap between us as we shared one of many future kisses. Then we continued blissfully into our small, but perfect piece of **forever.**


	3. Game and Plans

(Renesmee's POV)

I sat quietly with Uncle Emmett watching the big game. I never did get the big deal with football, but I pretend to like it. Jake went to see his dad in La Push. Aunt Alice had Aunt Rosalie out shopping, AGAIN. Grandpa and Grandma were hunting with Uncle Jasper. My mom and dad were at their meadow, so I was stuck with Uncle Emmett. The score was tied, 0 to 0.

"Uncle Emmett, can we please change the station?"

"Why Ness? The big game is on! Can I at least see who wins?"

"Aunt Alice already knows! Please?" I saw Uncle Emmett look at his phone. Then next thing I know the remote was in my hands. I looked up at him. I giggled a little.

"Screw her! She just told me that Tennessee loses."

"Who," I asked sweetly as though I even needed to ask. I made a mental note to tell her thanks later.

"Your little pixie of an aunt."

"Oh you mean Aunt Alice, and by the way she said to get some flashlights," I said then when I looked up at his puzzled face I continued, "There's a bad storm that's suppose to hit Forks head on. It is going to be bad she told me before she left." With that rain and hail started pouring down, I saw lighting and heard thunder, then the power flickered out.

"No need."

(Emmett's POV)

Little pixie Alice must have forgotten about our whole house generator.

"I'll be right back Ness." I walked off, went to the garage and flipped about 5 switches and was back in the room before the lights even had time to respond. I looked out at the growing storm and had an amazing idea!

"BASEBALL TIME!"

"What? Baseball? In this weather?! Are you insane?!"

"No Ness I'm a vampire. We all are, well except for you and Jake, where is the Mutt anyway?"

"His house but I'm calling him!"

"Good plan he can watch you while the rest of us play!"

With that I walked off and called my loving angel Rose and told her about my plans. She gladly exepted and promised that her and Alice were on their way. Next was my dad and brothers. Then my new sister if her and my bro weren't busy with each other. My dad said him and mom would be there. Jasper said yes, I got Bella to agree to. Well that one took some help from Jasper, and so I knew Edward would attend to.

(Renesmee's POV)

I walked off to the kitchen to call my best friend Jacob.

"Hello," he answered the phone.

"Hey Jacob can you come over? My family is going to play baseball and I don't want to play in the storm."

"Sure Nessie be right there, bye," with that I hung up and went upstairs to my room to watch Full House. Aunt Rose came to knock on my door.

"Hey Renesmee," her voice rang out. She was wearing her baseball uniform and looked very pretty in it.

"Hey Aunt Rose. You look very pretty."

"Thank you sweetie. I just came up to let you know the hound is almost here, I can smell his disgusting stench from a mile away."

"Thanks Aunty, and be nice. Jake is." With that I walked downstairs and got there about the time mom and dad came walking in.

"Hey baby girl," my mom chimed.

"Hey Renesmee," , my dad always calls me that, I like Nessie or Ness better.

"Hey mom, Hey dad." Right then Jacob opened the door and walked over to me. "Hey Jacob!"

"Hey Nessie! Hey Bella. Hello Edward. Hey Esme. Hey Carlisle. Blondie. Over sized bloodsucker."

I heard a mixture of heys from around the room, and a snarl from Aunt Rosalie's direction and a laugh from Uncle Emmetts.

"Well the mutt's here let's GO," demanded Uncle Emmett, "Be good Jake, don't man up to much."

I didn't get the last half of what he said. But oh well, Aunt Rose slapped him upside the head and hissed something about giving Jake ideas.

"Bye baby girl," my mom hugged me then added "Bye Jake." Then walked out to her car.

"Bye Renesmee," my dad kissed my forehead, told Jake bye and went and met up with my mom. Then only me and Jake were left.

"So what you wanna do Nessie?"

That was a good question there were many things I wanted to do. I wanted to go see Les Miserables, but daddy said he would take me. I wanted to go see Wreck-It-Ralph. I wanted to play dress up. I wanted to paint my nails. I wanted to play with makeup. I wanted Jake to read a book to me.

"I want to go see a movie."

"Okay! Which one?"

"Wreck-It-Ralph or the Hobbit!"

"Okay it's your choice." He got an umbrella and got me a Jacket then picked me up and carried me to the car.

"Okay I will decide when we get there."

"Okay," then he got in and we drove out into the rain.


	4. The Movie Suprise

(Jakes POV)

Some bloodsuckers, go out to play baseball and leave Nessie with their natural enemy. Ha! Blondie sure will love it when I never let her live this one down. Bella trusted me in full, so did Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice. Emmett didn't mind me too much really, and Edward was okay as long as things stayed as normal as they got around a house full of leeches. But God Oh Mighty, the blond Bloodsucker had a snowball's chance in hell of trusting me. This night would be fun though, just like any night with Nessie. A movie and then whatever else she wants to do.

"Nessie, which theater?"

"Which one plays IMAX?"

"Both, whichever you like better is where we can go."

"Carmike!"

"Okay Nessie," I said making the turn off the road to the movie theater.

"Jacob can we listen to some music?"

"Sure Nessie," I turned it on and a Beetle song was on.

"Can you please change it to something more classical?"

"Nessie you can be so much like your dad sometimes," I turned it to a classical station. I had no clue what song they were playing something about being slaves I think. Right when I was about to ask Nessie why she liked this so much, I heard a little voice singing every word of this song.

((NESSIE'S POV))

I really don't care much for the Beetle's, although Uncle Emmett would kill me for saying that out loud. The second Jacob turned the station I knew what song it was and couldn't keep from singing "Do You Hear The People Sing" from Les Miserables. Jacob hadn't changed the station at all. Only switched it to my Soundtrack from the movie of Les Mis. I saw Jacob looked back at me slightly confused. He clearly didn't understand this song. It went off and then one of my most favorite songs came on. I just had to sing it out loud!

"There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud. There is a room that's full of toys, there are a hundred boys and girls, nobody shouts or talks to loud, not in my castle on a cloud. There is a lady all in white holds me and sings a lullaby, she's nice to see and she' s soft to touch. she says 'Cossestt, I love you very much' I know a place where no ones lost, I know a place where no one cries, crying at all is not allowed. not in my castle on a cloud"

"Okay Nessie that was beautiful, but how do you know these songs?"

"Jake, they are from the best opera, book, and movie ever made. Remember the opera I was watching on TV the other month? with Nick Jonas?"

"Yeah, but what movie/book would this be Nessie?"

"Les Miserables Jacob," With that I knew what movie we were going to see.

(Jacobs POV)

I pulled into the movie theater parking lot, parked then got out to get Nessie. I took her hand and grabbed her sweater then led her into the theater. We went up to the counter, she asked me for the Les Miserables cups and of corse I could refuse, not that I wanted to. I also got a large popcorn and A LOT of candy. I just hope we don't get sick from this later, then I turned to see which movie Nessie decided on.

"What movie sweetie?"

"Ummmm I wanna see two."

"Okay which two," as though I had to ask. I Knew for a fact what they were going to be. Parental Guidance and Les Miserables.

"I want to see Parental Guidance and Les Mis"

"1 adult and 1 child for parental guidance," I smiled as I got the tickets, popcorn, candy, and Nessie then started walking in to the movie. The guy took our ticket stubs as we went past him. Nessie pressed her hand to my face and showed me the bathroom door. I nodded then took her cups and waited outside the door for her. When she came back we walked into the theater. I hear her squeal.

"Nessie what's wrong?"

"I want to see those movies!"

"Which," I asked and she pointed to the screen. I saw the Host Trailer, The Hobbit trailer, the Les Miserables trailer, and the new Wizard of Oz trailer, "Okay, Ill take you to see them all, except for the Host, your mom will have to see that first."

"okay Jacob."

Then the movie started, I laughed at some parts Nessie didn't understand yet. When it ended we walked out and back out to the ticket counter.

"One adult and One child for Les Miserables in IMAX, a refill on popcorn, drinks, and more candy," I heard Nessie say. The woman working looked at me for conferment and I just nodded, we handed the guy our tickets for a new movie. I couldn't help but cross the fresh scented path of a bloodsucking leech. This wasn't any old bloodsucker either. Coming from the theater of Texas Chainsaw I could smell the repulsing scent of the filthy leech, who was no other than...


	5. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst

(Jacobs POV)

"Hey Nessie, ummm lets go."

"Why Jake? What's wrong?"

"Someone's here."

"Who?" I honestly wasn't 100% positive as too if it was truly them. Even so it wasn't bad if they were, as long as they don't hurt Nessie.

"I think it's Jane and Aro, we need to go home now away from..." I could see she had a look of panic and, joy? I stopped talking as I felt my phone buzz. I looked at it, a text from Alice.

_Jacob, I don't know what you and Renesmee are doing, but be careful and get to the house if you aren't there. We are coming home to protect you both. Jane and Aro are here, I don't know why but I saw... Just get to the house. _

_- Alice_

"Ness come on now," I picked her up and ran out of the theater. I had to remain calm despite the fact I don't know what Alice saw. I got to the car and gently laid Renesmee in her seat. "Nessie buckle, I'll get us out of here. " With that I got in the car, checked to make sure Nessie was buckled and sped off.

"Jacob, you going a little fast."

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry. I just have to make sure your safe from them."

"Jacob, Jane won't hurt me."

"Renesmee, she will hurt you! Plus Aro is with her we aren't taking chances! I'm sorry." I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and was met by Blondie, Bella, and a very distressed Edward. Before I could even get out of the car, Blondie had Nessie in her arms running to Emmett. Whatever Alice saw must have been bad. I got Nessie's stuff out of the car and followed after Bella and Edward into the house. Something seemed off. Rosalie had Nessie laying down on the couch with Emmett behind it and Rosalie in his arms looking like she could cry, Carlisle was bent over Renesmee with his doctor stuff in the bag beside him, Alice was in Jaspers arms looking scared and upset, Jasper was trying to calm her. Esme came and greeted me warmly.

"What's going on?" Seeing Emmett about to cry too scared me a lot. That's when I saw Bella crying without the tears and Edward looking as if Renesmee or Bella had died, then it clicked. "NOOO NO! CARLISLE YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! NOW! I WONT LOOSE HER!"

"Jacob, I think Alice should tell you what she saw," that came from Edward so I turned to face the pixie.

"Well, what did you see?"

"I saw, Jane carrying Renesmee away, she looked immortal."

"HER HEARTS STILL BEATING THOUGH!"

"I know, I also saw everyone going to them. Edward, Bella, and me took a place with them and Renesmee returned with Rose and Emmett. They adopted her. But you never did come back to Forks."

"WHY WOULD I NOT COME BACK WITH HER?!"

"Jacob, if she was immortal you wouldn't want her. She be like us. Frozen."

"Edward why would we transform her?"

"Mommy? Daddy? Jacob," I heard a weak voice whisper from the couch. Something was wrong with her voice, she didn't sound right, she sounded sick. I was the first to be kneeling by her side. "I'm here Nessie." She looked bad. What was wrong with her?

"Jacob she's sick, food poising, really bad. I read Carlisle thoughts," Edward spoke so calmly.

"Will she be okay?"

"That must have been why I saw her as an immortal," okay so the pixie was being rational I guess but that didn't make me feel better.

"It's more like a blood food poising. It's more sever, but I think I can probably treat it with some shots, IV's, and medicine," Carlisle's words made me feel much better.

"Jacob, don't get to calm yet, Carlisle," I could see him in pain, "He has a right to know the rest."

"Even though this will probably save her, you can hope for the best, but you need to prepare for the worst." He then got up, as did the others. Everyone left the room to talk but Rosalie and Emmett, who both lingered in the doorway clearly not leaving. I took her hand in mine, it was icy. I held it tighter as she slept. Her heart was still beating but not normal. Carlisle came in and set up the IV's and gave her a shot. I kept a hold on my best friends hand feeling for something, something I didn't know if or how long I would feel. Her pulse.


	6. I love you all

(Edwards POV)

I couldn't read Jacobs thoughts anymore. They were too depressing. My little girl was lying on the couch she looked sooooooo helpless. She was paler and skinnier and looked weak, her thoughts were full of sorries. And goodbyes. I couldn't let her leave us.

"Renesmee, it's too soon," I hoped I wouldn't cry. I could only cry 5 tears my whole life, "too soon to say goodbye." My wife was clinging to our little girl. I was kneeling beside Jacob. Esme were sitting in the chair across the room. Carlisle was at the hospital. Alice and Jasper were leaning against the wall opposite us. Rosalie was right beside Renesmee and Bella, which kept Jacob on edge. I exchanged a very worried glance with my brother Emmett. Then all hell broke loose. Jacob thoughts turned to panic

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING I CANT FEEL HER PULSE!" Jacob screamed. Rosalies thoughts went from annoyed by Jacob being here to pure panic and sadness.

"He's right. I don't hear anything." Rosalie said. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all thought the same thing. Crap. I raced over to their side and shoved Jacob out of the way. I grabbed Renesmee and wrapped her in a blanket. Jacob didn't seem to happy but stood up ready to follow me.

"Where are you going Edward?!" Rosalie had to ask. Ugh she could be sooooooooo annoying at times.

"I'm taking my daughter to Carlisle at the hospital!"

"Why you?!"

"IM THE FASTEST!" With that I ran off, Jacob and Bella right behind me being followed by the rest of my family, "Hang in there Renesmee." Jacob started crying as I read his mind. It hurt but I kept going. _She can't die! But she did! She can't! I cant live without her! _

"Jacob we can join them in a little bit. Right Jazz? The room will be a bit crowded," I was thankful for my tiny sister. She stopped Jacob. Her and Jasper led him over to a rock to calm him down as the rest of us continued on. Carlisle met us at the doors and told me to follow him. He led me to a back room. He got her heart beating again after I laid her down. He hooked up the heart monitor. After about an what seemed like an hour I went out to my pacing wife and family. I led Bella back.

"Mommy? Daddy?" My baby girl asked as we entered we went over to her side.

"Yes sweetie?" We said together.

"I love you."

"We love you too," we said hugging her.

"Where's Jacob?"

"He's coming soon." I paced her breathing with her heart monitor. The constant beep became comforting. Jacob came in and rushed to a now sleeping Nessie.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine Jake," Bella said.

"How long has she been asleep for," he asked taking her hand.

"Only about 10 minutes, don't wake her Jacob please," I said while stroking her forehead.

"okay, well I'm going to sleep." He laid in a chair and was soon asleep. I laid next to Renesmee. Bella and me took turns throughout the night trading places with Rose, Esme, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Carlisle checked in some. It was about 3 am, Bella and me were sitting beside each other at the foot of Renesmee's bed.

"I don't know what I would do if she died," Bella said.

"I wouldn't let her die. I'd turn her into one of us before I let her."

"Me too." We sat in silence listening to the beeping of the monitor. That's when it happens. Renesmee wakes up and starts shaking. Screaming for Jacob, Bella, and me. She looks like she's having a seizure. She then clutches her side screaming in pain. Her heart monitor sped up. Jacob woke up and rain beside her. Bella was already there stroking her face as I held her in my arms trying to stop the seizure. Jacob set his hand on her arm stroking it. Carlisle ran into the room and gave her a shot. He hooked up many tube into her. Jacob and Bella looked frightened. The rest of my family was standing at the door. Renesmee finally calmed down and became aware. Carlisle went over to talk to the family. I read her mind. It was full of fear, love, and goodbye.

"It's okay Renesmee, your okay."

"Daddy no I'm not. Something is wrong."

"Your okay Renesmee," this time Jacob tried.

"Am I going to die?"

"No. Never," Bella told her, "We all love you."

"I love all of you too. Forever. I'm tired daddy, mommy, Jake, Im tired," Her heart monitor line went flat with an ear pericing continuous beep, "I love you all. Goodbye," Jacob sunk to the floor, Emmett went over and sunk down next to him, crying too. Rosalie was turned into Esme like a little girl crying. Esme looked at me and sent many sorries through her thoughts. Alice and Jasper were holding onto each other crying. Carlisle looked at me with a tear running down his face. Everyone was crying around us. "I love you family," with that her little eyelids fluttered close.


	7. She's Gone?

(Jacob's POV)

NESSIE! MY NESSIE! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME! TO HER! TO US! SHE WAS ONLY NINE AND SHES GONE! THOSE NASTY BLOODSUCKERS! THEY LEFT HER! THEY LET THEM TAKE HER BODY! THEY ARE SICK! I HATE THEM! MY LIFE IS GONE OVER! I couldn't help think these things while staring daggers into the filthy bloodsuckers.

"DAMMIT JACOB! YOU THINK THIS WAS OUR CHOICE?!" Fuck you mind reader!

"THEY ASKED YOU! THEY GAVE YOU A CHOICE AND YOU LET THEM TAKE HER!"

"JACOB WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO SAY?! 'OH SHE'S DEAD BUT WE WANT TO HOLD ONTO HER BODY FOREVER!'"

"YOU COULD'VE SAVED HER!"

"Guy's this hurt all of us but you all fighting isn't doing anything! Now is it?" Esme said. I couldn't be mad at her.

"I'm sorry Esme, I just really miss her."

"I know you do Jacob, if you would like you could go stay with her body tonight. But you are going to have to let go soon." I just glared at Edward then walked off thanking Esme. I checked in at the desk and gave them my name. They were hesitant about letting me go to the room where her body was until Carlisle showed up and told them it was okay. He told me he was going to be there all night and if I needed anything just to call for him. With that I walked into her room. She was pale white, her eyes where closed. She was beautiful, but gone. I sunk to my knees seeing my lfe, meaning, and everything laying dead on a table. I did something I hadn't done in a while, I folded my hands, and bowed my head.

"Dear God, why Renesmee?! She was young! She was a kid! It's not fair! If you wanted a incredibly beautiful and sweet Angel, then mission accomplished! You got it! But not without pain. Why her God?! WHY HER! WHY NOT ME!? TAKE ME! NOW! TAKE ME! BRING HER BACK TO LIFE AND TAKE ME INSTEAD! HOW COULD YOU KILL HER?! HOW!," I was crying so hard right now my words were barely clear, "Amen." I wiped my eyes and walked over to her. I dropped to my knees again beside her bed.

"I miss you Angel." I took her hand in mine and pressed it to my face. I saw nothing, and a tear came down my cheek falling on her little hand. More came, then more, and more. I laid her hand back down on top of her chest. I laid down on the floor and waited for sleep to find me.

(Renesmee's POV)

I saw the light, then I felt something warm and wet on my hand. It then was put over my heart. The warmness made me feel safe, it sent a reviving shock through my body. Where the doctors shocking me? I heard two heartbeats, and ragged breathing. Then I knew. I was a flat line. I was dead, Jacob was beside me. Sleeping. His warm tears shocked me and they brought me back to life. My Jacob was hurt and broken. WAIT! MY JACOB WAS HERE! MY JACOB! I flung open my eyes and saw him on the ground next to me before anything adjusted. I got off the bed and laid beside him on the floor. He was crying in his sleep. I wiped away those tears.

"It's okay Jacob, I'm here."

(Jacob's POV)

I felt something cool beside me. I felt a little hand wiping away the tears I was crying. Then I heard her sweet little voice tell me it was okay that she was here, then I woke up. She was gone again. She wasn't beside me. I looked at my phone. I had missed calls and texts from everyone in the family and Carlisle was waiting in the room.

"Good morning Jacob."

"Doctor."

"Renesmee is okay. She woke up in the middle of the night. I don't know what you did, but she is alive and she is better. You saved her Jacob. I think we should go back to the house."

"Okay!" It wasn't a we left. When we got to the house Renesmee ran into my arms. It felt so good to hold her. I never want to let her go.

"Renesmee never leave me. Ever."


	8. 12 years and counting

(Jacob's POV)

It seemed like time was just flying by! Renesmee was now 12 time was passing quickly. She was starting to notice boys and she wasn't the same innocent mind. She had classes now and knew things. It still didn't change anything. I still thought of her as my best friend, my sister in a way. I knew the change was coming fast though. Pretty soon she will be getting her period! She was growing up so fast. I wish she could stay little and innocent. Stay to the point where no matter what happens you can always fix it. Always solve the problem and be the hero. Not the villain...

"Hey Jake," Nessie said coming up behind me.

"Your up late. Couldn't sleep with that gamer," She giggled knowing I meant her Uncle Emmett. I glanced at the clock, 6:55 AM, "Thirty- Five minutes until you have to go to school. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon?"

"Coming right up," I immediately had the pancake mix done and making the pancakes while the bacon was in the microwave. While they were cooking I walked back to help Renesmee pick out an outfit for school. She settled on jeans and a t-shirt, again. I walked back out and flipped the pancakes. I got the eggs out and took the bacon out of the microwave setting it on the table. I did the same thing with the pancakes then the eggs. I dished Nessie her food and poured a glass of milk for her. While she ate I went to get ready. I threw on a simple pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt.

"EMMETT," I yelled pounding on the door so he could hear me, "ARE YOU COMING WITH ME TO TAKE NESSIE TO SCHOOL?!" Usually Bella, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and me take her, but she is in the 6th grade now and only wants Emmett and me or Edward and Rosalie to take her. Next thing I know Emmett is dressed and ready to go.

"You know I am!" I walked to Renesmee's room and got her school stuff. I carried it downstairs, cleared off her dishes and met Emmett and her in the car. Emmett drove today. Not a great way to start the day. She looked a little dizzy when we pulled into the school parking lot, she was running late so I had to walk her into the office. I signed the form they gave me at the desk then when we got outside the office I gave her a hug.

"Have a great day. Call me if you need me Ness." Then I walked off into the car where Emmett was waiting.

It was about 1:30 and I was getting slammed by Emmett on Xbox. I already ate lunch, hung with the pack, and watched the walking dead. I was bored as crap. I heard me cell phone ringing and paused the game, while getting an annoyed look from Emmett. I walked down the hall a little and answered, it was Nessie's school.

"Hello," I answered trying not to sound as worried as I felt.

"Jake, it me Nessie. I need you to come pick me up."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My stomach is bothering me and I feel sick," I was on my way to the car before I hung up the phone.

"Okay sweetie I'll be right there," I got in the car and drove to her school. I calmly walked in and went to the nurses office where she was. She looked okay to me.

"Hey Ness," I said trying to act like I was her older brother so no one would get suspicious, " mom and dad couldn't come so they sent me. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," She said holding back a giggle. I signed her out in the office and led her to the car.

"Spill it Ness," I said once we got in the car. I knew something was up. She wasn't sick.

"Well you know my friend Katie?"

"yeah," Katie had been her friend ever since third grade.

"Well so she told Ryan that I like him, when he is dating my friend Mera, and I am dating this guy named John. So Mera hates me, Ryan thinks I like him and John broke up with me because Ryan is his best friend and I'm mad at Katie and we aren't speaking now."

"Awwww Nessie, I hate to break it to you but no one you date right now is going to be there forever."

"Yeah I know, I was just so embarrassed I couldn't stay at school!"

"Okay well you better act sick the rest of the day."

"Okay I will Jake," I smiled suppressing a laugh.

"Thanks," she faked a cough and winked at me which made me laugh. I then pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to the house.

"Yo Jake! Why is Ness home early," Emmett shouted as we walked through the door.

"She felt sick to her stomach," I said exchanging a glance at Nessie. To help pass it off she let out a soft miserable sounding moan. I was going to choke myself from how bad I wanted to laugh. I lead Nessie upstairs to her room and helped her into bed. I gave her something to snack on then went downstairs to order piazza.


End file.
